Sands of the Past
by MoonStone-Secrets
Summary: The fates send Sakura back in time to save her world but something goes wrong and she lands in suna...what will she do now... read and find out! you'll like it I promise! rateing might go up in the future!


Step, step, step, fall.

I have to move, to run! I have to make sure that he is okay, I cannot stop running!

I struggled to get up but pain ripped through my body. My body curled in on itself a hand going to my mouth as coughs raked my body making the pain intensify. I opened my eyes not remembering when they closed only to see red and spinning comas.

I shot straight up in bed sweat soaked my entire body making my skin feel sticky and hair stick to my face my eyes quickly scanning the room nightmare forgotten. The walls were brown and looked like they were carved from stone, or made of sand. The furniture, consisting of a desk swamped in papers, scroll and books, a floor length mirror embedded into the wall between a closet and dresser, looked normal Clothes were scattered on the floor, brown shorts and black shirts. I picked a shirt up and studied the symbol on the back. It had a white circle but it was connected to an inner circle on the inside at four points and was outlined in red.

I was officially confused. I had the feeling that I am supposed to like wearing red and green. However, I have never worn those colors before. Not ever. Or, I don't think I did. I glanced up toward the mirror and felt the sudden urge to look at myself.

The twelve-year-old girl stood there staring at me but even as I looked over the same features that I have seen all my life, it seemed different. Like I should be older and different looking. The girl had red hair streaked with pink that was cut in a sort of a-frame cut, short in the back and long in the front, and with bangs that would have framed her face if it wasn't messy and sticking up in every direction. Her eyes were big and innocent but were a dark green and her face was rounder. Her body barely hidden in an oversized grey shirt was small and soft but pale. I stared harder watching the girl squint. For a moment, the girl I saw wavered then changed. This one had long pink hair, green eyes and looked about nineteen. I blinked and then she was gone. My confusion only grew.

"Sakura, sweetheart? You up? Its assignment day remember, you receive your cells today."

"U-uh right! I'll be down in a minute."

I dug through the closet and dresser moving on autopilot while my mind tried to sort out all these conflicting emotions, I looked down at what I had chosen to wear. I had put on black undershorts that stopped mid thigh then continued on to my knees as fishnet, brown shorts came over that and stopped a few centimeters above mid thigh. I had bound my chest before I put on a short-sleeved pure fishnet shirt. A black long sleeved midriff top was next the Taruka symbol on the back between my shoulder blades. The sleeves were strange, they were connected to the rest of the shirt only by three straps so they exposed my shoulders and they began to billow out around the elbows while hiding my hands with the wide sleeves. Ninja boots that went mid calf completed the outfit. The outfit was normal but today it felt almost new.

I grabbed some weapons that I hid easily in my sleeves and shorts from in a hidden compartment in the wall.

Running out of my room and down the stairs, I froze. Images flashed through my head one right after another.

'_Ha! I beat you Forehead Girl!'_

'_INO-PIG!'_

'_I promise to bring him back Sakura-chan at all costs.'_

'_But Sasuke-kun I I-I love you!'_

'_Thank you.'_

What the hell was that?!

"Sakura are you okay? You're going to be late if you stand there all day."

"Huh? Oh! Right, I have to go see you after. Bye!"

I raced outside and down the street to the school building I had trained at for most of my life, I almost ran into someone and while calling an apology and looking over my shoulder, I ran into a wall.

Falling backwards in a heap on the ground, I groaned rubbing my head.

"Watch where you're going bitch!"

I look up to see a wall of sand move to show a red headed boy with a kanji for love on the left on his forehead and a gourd strapped to his back that was leaking sand, over brown colored clothes fishnet and a white sash. Otherwise known as Gaara and his black baggy cat eared clothed purple makeup wearing Brother Kankuro. Kankuro having had spoken I glared at him.

"Why not just move then bastard!"

"Bitch don't you know who we are?"

"No but what I see is a clown who wears tasteless makeup and a cute red head that has to deal with a cat impersonator for a brother."

I stand up not looking at them dusting off my clothes.

"Why y-"

"How did you know we were brothers if you don't know us?"

I freeze for a second at the low husky voice that came from the red head.

How did I know that?

"Uh…lucky guess?" I laughed nervously at his intense stare then stuck out my hand out towards them.

"Taruka Sakura, you?"

"Why shoul-"

"Kankuro shut up. Excuse my brothers manners, I'm Subaku no Gaara and this is Subaku no Kankuro."

"Gaara this girl is not worth our time let's go."

"I said 'Shut up."

"Humph."

While they were talking, I had pulled my hand closer and was examining it as I decided to examine my skill with a newfound curiosity. I focused chakra into my fingers watching as the nails grew and sharpened into claws. I watched as grains of sand floated around my hand. I batted at it playfully while giggling feeling giddy.

"Are you done?"

"Huh?"

I focused back on Gaara to see sand was floating around him also caused by his irritation. I stared for a second before I jumped at him as some crazy instinct took control. I did not realize at the time that it would look like I was attacking him.

The sand formed a wall with spikes making me jump backwards chakra raced through my body changing muscles, tendons and ligaments so that when I landed I was crouched in a position resembling a cat and was now just as flexible. I jumped to the side when sand came hurtling towards me. In midair I turned and swiped the sand watching as it dispersed then formed again.

"Gaara don't kill her! She's only a kid!"

I dodged more sand swiping at it every time it slowed. A bell rang in the distance causing me to stop and stand frozen in place. I felt a piercing pain in my leg making me cry out. Dropping down my hands hovering over the wound, glowing a soft green. 'What the hell? ' 'calm down it comes naturally to us.'

'Wha-'

"Gaara! What will dad say when he hears about this?"

"Shut up."

"Shit I'm late! Sensei's going to kill me!"

I healed the injury easily standing and running I turned waving at the brothers, "Bye Clown-Teme! Bye Gaara-Kun! It was nice meeting you, we should meet up again some time! Find me okay?" Not waiting for an answer I pumped chakra to my feet making me run faster. I didn't really expect them to come find me but all well.

'You're taking this well.'

'Wtf! Who the hell are you?!'

'I'm you or at least, the you who have been if Kaa-san had married the Haruno.'

'All of this is confusing. How is any of this possible and how did you get into my head?'

'All in due time dear, all in due time…'

Her voice faded away eerily but that just made me angrier but the anger quickly faded as the academy building came into sight. I picked up my pace.

I made it to the classroom before the second bell and walked to a seat.

"Hey Sakura-san you were almost late what happened?"

I looked up at a girl that had her hair in a braid and usual sand ninja gear and had freckles, her name was Ayu. "I ran into Gaara, literally."

"What!"

RING!

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" sensei walked in as everyone scrambled to there desks. He started throwing out headbands to people. Eight other genin teams followed him already with a sensei including Gaara's team. I tied my headband to my thigh so it would stay out of my way.

'I wonder what they are doing here.'

"Now since we have more students then available Jounin, these eight teams will chose one of you to join them. The rest will be placed in three man cells and given a sensei. Now to start o-"

"It's Clowny, Hey Clowny!"

Taken over by the sudden impulse yet again I stood and waved at Kankuro.

"Takura-san would you like to volunteer and show the teams what you learned?"

"Uh…N-no Sensei."

"Get up here girl!"

I stood up and walked forward thinking that I should gain better control over these strange impulses.

I stood at the front of the room staring hard at Sensei. I was all business now any trace of humor was gone. Any impulses locked in a box.

"Who wants to try her out first?"

I glared hard at the men who scoffed at me waiting for someone to attack me.

My neck tingled slightly and on instinct, I stepped to the right dodging the sand that would have stabbed me. It followed me with lightning speed making me scramble slightly to get away. Tearing off my boots chakra coursing through my body, this time going all out, changing myself into a half, human half cat hybrid only using enough chakra to change the essentials needed to fight and survive. Using the claws on my feet, I kept myself from sliding on the slick floor. Making holes and grooves, I ran dodging sand, swiping at it when it has to close. I ignored the purr that rumbled out of my throat.

Soon it became a deadly dance with me flying around the room followed by sand and with the occasional kunai or shuriken being thrown in. I couldn't keep this pace though especially after the similar fight earlier and it showed when I slipped on a desk receiving a nasty gash on my arm. I cried out disappearing and reappearing five feet away from Gaara. My hand covered the gash and glowed green. The blood stopped running and as I moved my hand away grabbing a kunai between my claws the muscle and skin of the wound knit itself back together I was still unsure about the whole healing thing but right now I would worry about it later.

"That's enough Gaara. I don't want you to kill the girl." However, Gaara was lost, the demon taking over at the scent of my blood. The sand was cutting straight at me at full speed. I stared at it, my chakra was too low to sustain the cat abilities so I was completely human once again and had no chance to dodge in time. Everything went into slow motion the way only adrenaline can create. Everyone was staring in horror, Sensei had a sort of sad look in his eyes, Gaara looked bored but his eyes were a little too wide and hungry looking. Watching the sand again, I waited for the right moment before using the rest of my chakra to use a replacement jutsu leaving the desk to be torn the pieces placing a genjutsu to make it seem like the real me screaming. I was behind Gaara when I released the jutsu.

"I win."

I hugged Gaara from behind laughing tiredly, "That was fun Gaara-Kun let's do it again sometime." I was able to grin at a very surprised Gaara before passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream (if you didn't realize already) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was scared. Fear was coursing through my veins with every beat of my heart. I looked back to see how far away he was. I did not see him that scared me even more._

_I had to hurry I had to warn them._

_Pumping even more chakra into my feet ignoring my screaming muscles the trees became a blur around me._

_I ignored the tears streaming down my cheeks. He had killed everyone. Hinata had just found out she was pregnant with Naruto's child._

_She was now dead having been gutted and eyes torn right out of her head._

_Ino had just been proposed to by Kiba and was planning the wedding._

_They both were burned alive by his Black Fire._

_Shikamaru stabbed to death, _

_Choji was gutted,_

_Shino burned alive with his bugs,_

_Tenten torn to pieces, _

_Neji stabbed and beaten,_

_Naruto…_

_Naruto, he tried so hard to protect everyone just to be forced to watch them die right in front of his eyes over and over till insanity._

_A sob tore through my throat before I could stop it. The injury on my stomach getting worse with every passing minute. I couldn't heal it though. I had to keep running so I could get there before he does. Suna wouldn't stand a chance without a warning._

_I broke from the trees to see Temari fighting with _Him_. The one who killed everyone, who killed Naruto._

"_Sasuke, you Monster!"_

_Without thinking, I leaped down but when I landed, I froze._

_He was looking at me, "Just watch Sa-ku-ra. I'll be done shortly."_

_I tried to move to scream anything but I was rooted to the spot voiceless, paralyzed, useless._

_I watched as he kicked Temari down with inhuman speed. His katana cutting her fan to pieces when she lifted it to try to shield herself. Sasuke's Sharingan flashed trapping her in a gengutsu, her screams piercing the air. I struggled harder until finally I moved. I started running as fast I could but it only seemed that they were always three steps ahead, just out of reach. Sasuke raised his katana it crackling with blue lightening it came down toward Temaris' crying fear filled face. _

"_TEMARI!"_

"TEMARI!"

I sat straight up screaming my hand out stretched towards nothing. "Temari-chan_."_

I was on the floor of a now empty classroom. Kankuro came running nearly tackling me if it wasn't for Gaara's sand.

"How do you know my name?"

I looked up to find a younger version of the girl in my dream with her four pony tails and purple dress and big fan strapped to her back. I didn't know tears were running down my face until her eyes softened and she bent down and whipped them away. I wanted to tell her so bad but I was so confused the images from the dream fading quickly just like the dream this morning.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouted my sisters' name in your sleep Baka."

"I did?" I said growing even more confused.

"Sakura-san, you also shouted the name Sasuke, do you know who he is?"

I looked to Gaara, "I-I don't know, I don't remember but I don't like that name. It feels like the name of a monster." Dropping my eyes and hugging myself, I started to tremble. I had never heard of the name but it was also familiar, and I didn't like the emotions that it brought. "The name feels evil and I have often seen a black haired boy with red eyes that spins. The spinning causes pain, so much pain."

I squeezed my eyes shut as a murky image of a black haired boy covered in blood with red eyes laugh. I felt a pair of arms pull me close against a soft chest. "It will be okay. I have never heard of this Sasuke so I doubt he exists." Temari started rubbing my back soothingly. "Onee-chan, don't ever doubt anything. Nothing is impossible," I said this while burying my face into her chest.

"Temari don't coddle her. If she is to keep up with us she needs to stand on her own."

"O-of course Gaara."

Temari pulled away from me standing. She offered me a hand but I ignored it standing up. I turned to the sand siblings smiling as I tried to lighten the mood. "So let me get this straight, I was picked to train with Cute Panda-Kun, Fugly Clowny and Pretty Onee-chan?"

Temari laughed while Kankuro fumed. Gaara was impassive as ever but I thought I saw a twitch in his lips.

"I'm not a clown!"

"Well I can't call you a Mime since you talk and are not nearly as funny," I smirked crossing my arms.

"How is Gaara a cute panda?"

"Easy Onee-chan, he's cute and reminds me of an emo Panda. That and he plays with me." I raised a hand concentrating as claws and cat ears appeared.

"Why always a cat?" Gaara asked looking mildly curious.

"Well in the recent situations a feline's skills and senses matched best. The cat isn't my favorite animal but is the most flexible. I choose between three forms the most. A feline, canine and a hawk."

"Why-"

"I'm not done. Feline and Canine can range from wild to domestic all depends on the situation. I can only stand being one of the hawk family since they're predators and won't be hunted if ever I was flying. At night, I will compromise and be a bat or owl. Again depends on the situation."

"So you can shape shift?"

"Technically yes but since I have to manipulate the chakra and cells I believe it's only from my clan and with more practice could unlock my bloodline limit."

"That's diffidently a strange skill."

"It's perfect for spying so it is more useful than your silly puppets, Clowny."

"Why you!"

"Enough! How do you know he controls puppets?"

"I'm not stupid Panda-kun, just what else would he have strapped to his back like that?"

"Hn."

I smirk then frown asking a question that had been nagging me, "Wait isn't Gaara the same age as me then why is he the leader of the group if Temari is the oldest?"

They stayed silent as I stared at them questioningly. I was starting to become nervous when Gaara spoke.

"I am stronger there for I am leader."

I just nod, hopefully diffusing the sudden tension in the air. I didn't know what to do next so I turned away and walked over to the door.

Once I reach it I turn back to them only to find them whispering harshly at each other. Well Temari and Kankuro were, Gaara just stood there glaring or nodding at what they said. I was going to leave right then and there when I remembered that my parents would not be at home and wouldn't be for the next month. That means I would be eating alone tonight and that didn't sound like fun at all.

Glancing back at my new team I decided to ask them before I changed my mind.

"Hey, ill cook dinner, why don't you come over?"

They halted and stared back at me. And under those piercing stares I began to feel uncomfortable. I looked at the ground my arms wrapping around my chest protectively I said, "Unless you don't want to of course. It's just that I didn't want to eat alone and now that we're a team now I thought that we could get to know each other you know so that when we train it wouldn't be awkward and-"

"No. no its fine. We'll come over, what are you going to make?"

I look up quickly to see Temari walking toward me with a big grin on her face. I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I don't know yet but come on follow me! Last one there is a sad Clown hahahaha!" and with that I race out of the class room hearing shouts behind me and footsteps. I couldn't help but laugh as I picked up the pace almost slipping down the halls as I took sharp turns before I ran outside.

Only to find Gaara there already looking annoyed. I barely pause as I race past him with the feeling that he was always the fastest even though you don't always see him run. My mind losing focus as I kept running I let my body run as my mind focused on other things.

'Hey! Hey you! I know you are in there! Mind giving me some answers now?!'

'hehe so impatient.'

'Well ya why wouldn't I be when so far I've known things that I shouldn't know and dreaming about a guy named Sasuke.'

'Sigh I guess your right but you mustn't tell anyone. I am Sakura Haruno from Konoha. The only thing is that I am seven years older than you and I guess you could say from a future that could be.'

'Uh...what?'

'My future was chaos. An apocalypse you could say, where everyone dear to me died and the land lay in ruins to far destroyed to pick up the pieces. The fates had not foreseen this and decided to change it. You are the result of that change. We, you and I, are a key part to this world though we are in the background our choices make the greatest impact. But the fates made a mistake so instead of us being in Konoha you were born in Suna and with how you were raised so differently than I was, I couldn't fuse our souls together completely.'

'Ahh…'

'Because of this I'm afraid that you being the dominant soul in this body I will be of little use except for my knowledge and training.'

'Umm okay I understand I think. So this Sasuke person is bad?'

'Yes but you can't kill him just yet. The things that he sets in motion must happen for certain people to live the main thing you can do is keep a close eye on him so that when he abandons his village you must be ready to kill him. For he must not live past three years of his abandonment but he must also stay alive long enough for Naruto to leave the village to train.'

'Naruto? Who's Naruto?'

'Later. Your home.'

It was true. As I, focused back on reality I almost ran into the door but instead ran into a wall of sand for Gaara was standing right in front of the door. Landing on my ass, again, I glared back up at him. I am beginning to think he stands in front of me on purpose.

I turn when I hear loud panting and heavy footsteps behind me. Temari and Kankuro have caught up and were worn out. Some snappy remarks came to mind but I kept silent and instead walked to my door. I didn't feel as joyous as I did in the beginning of my run after my talk with Haruno. After all, if what she says is true then many people will be depending on my decisions for their future to stay in tack. Yes, a real mood killer.

Pulling a key from my kunai pouch, I unlocked the door and let them in.

"Wow, Saku-chan your place is small." Temari said from behind me, Kankuro was still panting from what I could hear. I do not look up at them though and just continue. That is until I came to the hall before the kitchen.

My blood ran cold, as I smelled something that should never be in the air at home. Panic began to rise in me as I jerked myself into action. I raced into the kitchen a kunai in my hand and claws in the other. My eyes took in the scene. My parents were in a bloody heap on the floor, faces turned up and three men were there. One was looking through their pockets the other at the window trying to get it open the other one was standing by the door with a katana raised swinging down to kill me. I raised my clawed hand the skin now a layer of thick armor stopping the blade in its track.

"Shit"

Tbc….

Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
